


Untwisted Timelines: How Nothing Happens in the Right Order

by Samayo_Kaze



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First rule of uncontrolled time travel: use a fake name, I'll get there, I'm ignoring everything about dimensional travel from canon, I'm sorry I'm not sorry, It's a bit awquard, My Oc has so many names, My poor Oc has no idea what's going on, Other people from the show do show up eventually, Sexy is fed up with the Doctor's inability to properly do maintenance, She just forgets that they haven't learned yet, She takes this to heart a little too well, So she finds someone else who can, Which isn't important yet anyway, totally an au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayo_Kaze/pseuds/Samayo_Kaze
Summary: She has travelled time and space. Crossed universes and timelines alike. And no matter what she does, she never meets anyone in the right order. Also, getting bounced around across several worlds is terrible for trying to maintain a marriage. Still, all that is over now. Her song is ending and she is finally being called back home. But before she goes, she has one last promise to fulfill. Jack asked for her story once, and she denied him. Now she will give her story gladly, if a bit late. This last goodbye will be the beginning of the first hello.(This is my oc looking back across her adventures across the Doctor Who universe, as told in chronological order according to her perspective. Which it not chronological at all, but now that's their problem. Will cover things from 9, 10, and 11 for sure but may dip into 12 and the classics too as well as having all new original adventures. Wish me luck!)





	Untwisted Timelines: How Nothing Happens in the Right Order

       Many years ago, Jack asked me what had brought me into this mess. I had only told him very little at this point, but even then he knew more than anyone else. Except for Ko, and oh how I have wished that I could have helped him more, but not even I could fix everything with a snap of my fingers. His solace would be my secret for many centuries to come, as the start of my story was to everyone else. Even a secret to me, at the very start. But now, I think, it is time to share what truly transpired to lead me to where I am now. And I think it fitting, resting now on my final goodbye-at least for a very long time-to share the beginning. My last goodbye shall herald my first hello. So here you are Jack, to do with freely as you wish. My story, in its proper order, from start to finish. The timelines have settled and the song is done. My last gift to you, until the opening notes begin anew.

Goodbye, and Hello.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was an absolutely, positively, completely normal day.

 

I hated it.

 

I lived in a small, dull, little town where nothing ever happened.

 

I hated that to.

 

       But it’s easy to notice new things and people in small towns, so when I saw a strange blue box tucked up against the side of a church on my way to school one morning I made note of it. And when I followed the same path by the church to get lunch and then back I paid attention. ‘Police box’ was written across the top in white lettering, and there was some sort of sign by the door. I listened in to the gossip running through the school that day, but there was no mention of the strange blue police box that had appeared overnight. Going home proved to be interesting, very interesting. I carefully studied the outside of the police box. It was a little scuffed up, nothing a new coat of paint wouldn’t fix but clearly the box wasn’t new. There were no windows, but there **was** a notch that held an old landline phone like the one I used to play with at my Grandma’s house. When I picked up the receiver there was no dial tone, so I assumed it wasn’t connected to anything. The sign was a bit more useful.

 

* * *

 

POLICE TELEPHONE

** FREE **

FOR USE OF

** PUBLIC **

****

ADVICE & ASSISTANCE

OBTAINABLE IMMEDIATELY

OFFICER & CARS

RESPOND TO ALL CALLS

** PULL TO OPEN **

****

* * *

 

 

       Looking skeptically between the door and the sign, I gave a mental shrug before pulling on the door. Despite there apparently being a lock, the door opened easily and I quickly slipped inside before carefully closing the door. There was no use in anyone else seeing me. I’m still not sure what I was really expecting when I turned around, but a giant control room of some sort was definitely not it. The room was way bigger than the outside of the box and I could see hallways branching out across the room. But even in the middle of a mental shutdown I knew that something was wasn’t quite right. The lighting was strange, an odd dim setting that reminded me of when things are on emergency backup power in the movies. There were tools scattered around the central console area, adding to the idea that something about the box was broken and that someone was trying to fix it. I knew that I should probably leave before whoever (or maybe whatever) was fixing the box came back. The door was left unlocked so they probably didn’t plan to be gone very long, but something made me hesitate. Call it a feeling, or instinct, or maybe just foolishness but something with the scene was off somehow. There was no dust on any of the tools (I picked one up to check) but the whole area gave off a sense of emptiness. Everything was too quiet and too still. It reminded me of images I had seen from Chernobyl after the accident or of the old nuclear testing towns. Houses full of personal items, rooms with nothing out of place, pantries still full of food. It was like the people living there had just all stepped out for a moment, but then never returned, everything still waiting just as they left it. This room had that same feeling. There was evidence everywhere that someone had spent a great deal of time here, but now it just felt abandoned and empty.

No one would be coming back


End file.
